Leave Me
by xk.FlowingBlossoms.xk
Summary: Sakura Haruno. She's finally happy. And whose fault was this? Karin. Now, she has nothing. And who was to blame for this? Karin. High School Fic. No pairings yet. Sakura-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You all know that, right?**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno. She's finally happy... and whose fault was this? Karin's. Now, she has nothing. And who was to blame for this? Karin. High School Fic. No pairings yet.**

**Warning: Rated T for swearing and mild suggestions... O.o**

**Sakura-centric.**

**This is my first School Fic. Tell me what you think~!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Yelling/emphasizing"_

**(Author's Note)**

**-s-**

A 4 year old with long pink hair tied in pigtails walked home hand in hand with her sister, a cute redhead with long, silky hair. They had conquered their first day in school, and they were both proud of themselves and prepared for more days to come. They had to walk a mile home since their bus didn't stop at their neighborhood for some reason.

The redhead laughed, "Our teacher is so _silly!_"

The pink haired girl gazed at her sister in confusion and asked, "W-What do you mean, Karin-chan?"

Karin rolled her unnatural red eyes that, for some reason, made her look even prettier.

"Duh, Sakura! She was mixing up the adding and subtracting signs! You see, the addition sign is just a line, while the subtracting sign is a cross."

Pink eyebrows rose in amazement and her emerald eyes shone in absalute trust as she exclaimed, "Really? Wow, Karin-chan, you're smart!"

Her parents had taught Karin mathematics once she was old enough to speak. Karin was extremely bright and a fast learner both physically and mentally. Sakura, on the other hand, was exceptionally smart, but her parents wouldn't acknowledge it. She was rather athletic though, and her parents relied on her to gain trophies and make them proud that way. Because of this, Sakura trusted her older sister, who was older by 3 seconds, on the subject of learning.

"Thanks, Sakura. But _really_. I'll teach you math the _right_ way."

In the 30 minute walk, Karin had tought Sakura the 'right way' of adding and subtracting.

-s-

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, your student is absalutely _impossible_ to teach! She has everything backwards and completely forgets the correct way of adding and subtracting right after I teach her about it!" the teacher exclaimed in frustration while throwing her arms up in the air.

A beautiful woman with scarlet hair frowned in disappointment and confusion and replied, "I'm sorry... I don't know what's gotten into Sakura."

A man with silver colored hair nodded with her, his head down in shame.

None of them paid any attention to the shocked little girl hiding behind her mother's leg. She wanted to tell them that _Karin_ was the one who taught her... that it was Karin...

_'No... Karin was just... wrong. It was an accident. Everything else was __**my**__ fault.'_

Her teacher then sighed and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your child has a learning disorder. You're going to have to hire a private tutor. I'm guessing that the other parents wouldn't want their children around a mentally disabled child."

Sakura didn't understand any of this, but she knew that she had done something wrong when her parents were arguing in the car on the ride home. Karen was sitting next to her, holding her hand soothingly like a best friend would. At this kind gesture, the younger sister immediately forgave her older sibling. It was probably just an accident after all...

-s-

At the age of 8, Sakura was the captain of her soccer team, leading her squad to victory every single time. Not a match was lost with _her_ as captain. She was running a victory lap around her house, happy about the fact that her team had won yet _another_ tournament.

She was so happy that she didn't notice a leg stick out right in the middle of her path. That day, she broke her leg and knocked herself into a coma. The last thing she saw was someone's scarlet colored sneakers.

At the hospital, Sakura was in her bed reading a magazine when Karin came to visit with a handful of fresh picked flowers. The younger silbling's mood rose once she saw her sister. Before either of them could utter out a word, Sakura's doctor burst into the room, snatching up a jacket and pulling on his hat.

He stopped at the door and turned at the two girls, hurriedly explaining, "I've got to leave for an emergency at another hospital. Miss Haruno, tell your parents that you'll be just fine in a few days and you'll be as good as new. No scars, nothing. Ok, now I have to leave. Tell your parents this the minute you see them."

And he was gone.

In the afternoon, Sakura was let out of the hospital. Her parents come into view and help her inside the car with crutches and all.

During the drive, Mr. Haruno asks, "So what did the doctor say? He wasn't there when we arrived."

"He had to leave for an emergency, but he told me to tell you-" Sakura answered, but was cut off by Karin.

"That Sakura is going to be crippled for life."

A cry emitted from their mother's lips as her hands went up to her mouth in shock.

"She's going to be able to walk just fine, but if she runs then the bone in her leg will shatter! Another thing is, she knocked herself on the head when she fell, so she's going to have serious problems with reading and learning," Karin continued with a sad tone.

The first thing that came out of Sakura's mouth was, "How did you know I knocked myself on the head?"

Karin sighed and answered, "The doctor _told_ us all this, remember? It must've been that hit on the head that made you forget!"

Sakura remembered _exactly_ what the doctor had said, and there wasn't anything about her being _crippled!_ Yet she remained quiet. The truth was right there, on her tongue... but... if she revealed the truth, then her parents would turn their wrath on her sister... and she wouldn't want _that_ to happen.

By now, her mother was sobbing with her head buried in her hands. Their father was cleching his jaw tightly, his hands squeezing the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Once they got home, all of Sakura's athletic trophies and awards were burned so that they wouldn't remind anyone of the 'tragity' that had happened. Sakura noted with mixed feelings that Karin had scarlet colored sneakers.

-s-

A 9 year old Sakura gazed up at her new school. Her tutor informed her parents that she was ready for public school, but her parents had been doubtful. During the past year, Karin was the treasure of the family. Their parents put all their hopes and dreams in her, and Sakura was nearly completely forgotten. In fact, a few times during lunch and dinner, there was no plate of food set up for her. Her parents had merely... forgotten that she lived in their household. Now her hair was worn down instead of their usual pigtails, but her eyes were bright and full of hope. Maybe she'll make some friends at this new school of hers!

Karin was taking ahold of her hand and guiding her down the narrow, white hallways of elementary school while Sakura took in the sight of all the teachers and students. She hadn't seen this many people in one setting in her whole entire _life!_

Soon, they arrived at their classroom with a kind lady as a teacher. Sakura shyly entered the room- with a bit of coaxing from her elder sister- and stood meekly by the teacher, wondering where to sit. Karin already knew her place, and sat down right next to a handsome boy with cute, blonde hair.

"This is our new student, Sakura Haruno," the teacher introduced. "Make her feel welcome."

At this, the redhead jumped up from her seat and proudly announced, "She's my sister! Isn't she pretty?"

Sakura blushed at the compliment and sat down at the seat her teacher was pointing at. She sat right beside the handsome blonde boy without a word and silently placed her backpack down on the floor beside her chair.

Karin was talking animatedly with the blonde boy whose name was Ryu, and Ryu was chatting happily back.

A month later, Sakura was labeled, 'The shy girl' since she was so quiet all the time. It really wasn't entirely _her_ fault. The reason she was like this was because she was usually always cooped up in her room with only her tutor as a friend. Her social skills were _very_ dusty and they usually went wrong whenever she tried to strike up a real conversation.

One day, Karin and her friends went up to her and asked, "Hey, do you have anyone you like?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and answered, "Of course! I like Karin-chan and our sensei."

"No, no, no!" Karin laughed. "I mean, _like_ like."

The young girl's confusion only deepened.

Seeing the uncomprehension on her face, Karen explained, "It means those strange feelings that stir up and make you feel nice and warm inside when you look at a boy. He makes you feel different than the other boys, and you feel attracted to him."

Understanding dawned on Sakura's face, and this new knowledge brought a blush on her face. Something inside her was whispering to her, saying that she should keep it a secret, but the impulsive side was telling her to spill _everything_.

The impulsive side won over.

"I-I like Ryu..."

Her older sister giggled with her friends, and then winked at Sakura.

"We promise we won't tell."

Sakura nodded, putting her faith in these girls.

The next day, Ryu was glaring at her and avoiding her. When Sakura tried asking what was wrong, Ryu pushed her away saying that he would _never_ like someone like her. Tears prickled at the corners of the female's eyes, but she held them back with sheer will.

Two days later, she saw Karin and Ryu holding hands and acting mushy. Jealousy kicked up inside her, but she didn't _dare_ let it show. When her sister asked if she was jealous, Sakura shook her head and lied, saying that she wasn't. That she was glad that the two of them found happiness within each other.

Yet another day passed and soon, everyone started picking on Sakura's large forehead.

Sakura begged to be tutored again, and without much reluctance, her parents agreed.

-s-

_**2 years later**_

Sakura soon became the disappointment of the family- the outcast. Barely anyone but her tutor remembered her. She was now the extra mouth to feed. There wasn't any use for a girl like her. They already felt like she was a stranger, and the accident pushed them over the edge.

One day, her father came home drunk, the smell of alchohol drifted through the room. The rule was made that every time that the dad was drunk... everyone but the dad should lock themselves in a safe room without a window. In fact, the father himself made that rule so that his girls wouldn't get hurt. Unfortunately, Sakura wasn't there at the meeting when they _made_ the rule, so she kept her door unlocked. She heard fists banging on other doors, but it only raised an ounce of suspicion.

Soon, it was _her_ door that was being pounded, and only then did fear bubble up within her. Her dad forcefully pushed the door open... and everything else happened in a blur. Sakura was quickly pinned down and his hands were roving all over her body. The poor girl _knew_ that he was sexually harassing her, and the adrenaline boiled in her veins. With strength that she forgot she had, she pushed her father off of her... but he wasn't giving up so easily. He flung himself on her once more, locking her body parts with his so that they wouldn't be able to move, but Sakura was fighting for her dignity- and possibly her life- so she was more desperate to get out than he was desperate to keep her still.

With all the strength she could muster... Sakura pushed her father out the window... and she went with him since his hand was still holding her wrist in a vice grip.

Once they both recovered from the hospital, Sakura's parents immediately disowned her and sent her to the streets. Sakura wondered if the smile on Karin's face as she left was imagined.

Walking around aimlessly, Sakura found the town called Konoha, and their kind people took her in and placed her in an orphanage for girls. Apparently, the orphanage owners weren't as nice as the villagers.

They forced the girls to chores that they wouldn't bother themselves with- like cleaning up the house head to toe, finishing the bills, and buying and cooking food. Unluckily for Sakura, she was stuck with cleaning half the house in the morning, cooking in the afternoon- lunch and dinner, and paying the electricity bills when she had the chance. This was because she was the oldest at the orphanage so far and she was the only one who had received an education. Hands raw with cleaning, the girls would retreat to their bug infested bunks at night, but their hopes were still high. The other girls dreamt of the dream parents that adopt you and treat you like the most important thing in the world.

Sakura dreamt of freedom- to grow wings and soar high above her problems. She didn't want to be adopted nor did she want to stay in this prison.

Pretty soon, she began to hate this dungeon and started looking for paths of freedom. The thing she kept coming back to... was running away. Once she made up her mind, many plans started coming to her. On the night she planned to escape... she was adopted by 2 drunken adults.

-s-

_**4 years later**_

Sakura stared up at her new high school. Her adopted parents turned out to be rich, and they agreed to give her an education if she's obedient and quiet. At first the girl didn't know what that meant, but she quickly learned after her first night of beating. At first she had a tutor, just like last time. Now, she believed she was ready for public school.

Walking up the steps with butterflies in her stomach, Sakura entered the school and looked for her homeroom. When she entered, she felt many pairs of eyes on her and she lowered her head, the ponytail she wore covered some of her face.

Her homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, politely introduced her to the class and told her to sit wherever she liked. It was then that emerald eyes looked up and met with red eyes.

_Karin_.

She stood there in shock, but her outer features wouldn't show it. Her emotions were held back by a barrier that built itself after 2 years with her adopted parents. Instead, she seemed impassive, her eyes blank. By itself, her legs carried her to the desk farthest in the corner and settled herself there where she could look out the window. A presence let themselves sit right in the desk next to her, but Sakura still wouldn't turn her attention away from the window... until that presence spoke.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in such a _long_ time!"

Sakura turned her head to meet Karin's brightened face and managed a smile.

"Karin-chan. It's nice to see you again as well."

Karin seemed to be very popular at this school; she already had many fanclubs and other girls who trail her wherever she goes like obedient puppies. So when they saw her talking pleasantly with the new girl, they all came along to talk to her too. In a matter of minutes, Sakura had a group of friends around her, smiling and laughing. A true smile shone on Sakura's face as well when she saw that she had friends as the shield over her emotions slid away.

Sakura found out that Karin was a great leader and an equally great supporter. The redhead became her closest friend, and no one would see one without the other on school grounds. They seemed to be inseparable. A month after school started, Karin started probing into Sakura's private life, and the pink haired girl was more than delighted to tell her new friend everything. Finally, someone she could confide in.

Then, Karin was hosting a party at her house, and invited Sakura over. Of course, the redhead didn't mention anything about the alcoholic beverages that were going to be there. She handed Sakura some hazy looking 'lemonade', and full of trust, Sakura drank the whole cup.

That was her first and biggest mistake she ever made in her 16 year old life.

-s-

The next day, Sakura came to school as usual... but with a slight headache. When she entered the halls, she froze in her tracks. Everyone was glaring at her with pictures all over the walls. Many students were muttering hatefully to their friends about her.

Sakura wondered what was happening and rushed through the halls to her locker to avoid the stares from both teachers and students. Once she reached her locker, there was a picture taped to it. To her horror, it was a picture of her grinding with some random guy she didn't even _know!_ Even more pictures were lined on the row of lockers. Some of them were of her kissing some guys and some of them were of her with a wine cup.

Now she knew why so many people were muttering, 'slut' under their breath.

Some of her friends came up to her with hate in their eyes and yelled, "We thought we knew you, but you proved us _wrong!_ You _crashed_ Karin's birthday party and brought alcohol inside. Then, you made out with her boyfriend and _stole_ him away from her! And she trusted you with _everything!_ She was your _best friend_ and you betrayed her! You're... a monster!"

The pink haired girl refused to let tears run and tried to defend herself. It wasn't even Karin's birthday!

"That's not what happened! Karin's telling you lies!"

Her so-called-friends spat at her in disgust and left, not believing a word she said leaving Sakura standing alone at her locker. In one day, Karin gave it all to her. Yet in another, she stole it away. She turned her head to see the devil crying while surrounded by her fanclub and some friends, who were listening only to _her_ side of the story.

Sakura receeded to a corner in the farthest reigon of her mind and curled up into a ball. On the outside, the only thing that she did was close herself off once more. What good were friends if they all leave you in the end?

-s-

**I tell you, this story is rather hard for me to write because I personally didn't experience anything like this... but I can surely imagine it. Is it ok? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You all know that, right?**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno. She's finally happy... and whose fault was this? Karin's. Now, she has nothing. And who was to blame for this? Karin. High School Fic. No pairings yet.**

**Warning: Rated T for swearing and mild suggestions... O.o**

**Note: Sakura-centric.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"Yelling/emphasizing"_

(Author's Note)

**Hey everyone. I'm back. :) Sorry about the delay. I'm working on another story as well and it's kind of hard swapping off day by day. :P**

**Reviewers-**

**Mwto: Thanks. :) It really **_**is**_** different than what I usually write... but it was fun. :D**

**MrSakuraa: I feel for you... Sorry. Oh and yeah, I was gonna bring them in. Bwahaaha! Karin is going DOWN!**

**-Gothic-Porcelain-: Good idea... hehehe... this is gonna be good...**

**-s-**

_Every day was nothing short of hell. At school, she was hated. After school, she was beat. She wanted to escape all this, but as long as Karin was alive, her nightmare won't end._

_-s-_

"Sakura? What's the answer to the equation on the board?"

Said girl glanced at the problem and answered, "354."

Kakashi blinked in surprise and turned to look at the board, and then the teacher's edition textbook in his hands before replying, "That's correct... but please at least _pretend_ to listen to my lectures, alright?"

Sakura sighed and turned to face the front of the classroom instead of looking out the window. School was torturous and dreadfully long. How can others actually _like_ attending this place?

Then again... those other students weren't hated down to the core for something they didn't even _do_.

Sakura's emotions became jumbled. Sadness erupted within her one minute and absolute hyperness the next. After a while of this, she got tired of the constant mood swings and just decided to lock her feelings away... but once in a while they leak out from between the bars.

-s-

"Hey. I haven't seen you around lately. What's your name?"

Sakura looked up from her large book and stared at the newcomer with cold eyes.

"Leave."

The blonde sitting in front of her sat back in faint shock, but then bounced back.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebeyo! You seem very pretty. Why'd you dye your hair pink?"

Emerald eyes didn't leave the page she was reading. Maybe, if she ignored him, he'd go away. After all, this is for his own good... but she mentally carved his name inside her brain.

But... he didn't leave. Instead, he sat there waiting for his questions to be answered.

Hands slammed the book shut and she jumped up, shouting, "_GO AWAY!_ _Stay away from me!_"

Naruto was startled by her outburst and scurried out from his seat and back to his friends. It was then that Sakura fell back in her chair, reopening her book. Once the book covered her face, her angry expression melted away to one that was full of guilt. She really didn't want to shout at him... his eyes were so full of life and happiness... but it was so that he wouldn't be shunned as she was. So that everyone else wouldn't hate him... because if it looked like he was her friend... then everyone would turn against him like they turned against her.

And no one deserved that.

Already, furious murmurs rose from around her. It was lunchtime, the time where many students crowded around for food... and the time where there were the most glares sent in her direction. These murmurs were all about her outburst and how mean she was to Naruto... but it's ok. She's already hated. As long as that happy, innocent blonde stayed away... she would be happy.

-s-

Dismissal. Escape from the dungeon... into another, more violent one at home. On the way out, Sakura ran into the blonde kid again who was waving goodbye to his buddies.

_'He has many friends...'_ she observed.

Then, he did the unexpected- he walked right up to her and slung and arm around her shoulders, greeting her with a, "Nice meeting you again!"

Sakura hurriedly grabbed his arm and made it look as if he slapped her. In reality, it was just a light push, but she swung her head to the side as if the impact was immense. She even fell to the floor, holding her (unharmed) cheek, her things scattering all around her.

Naruto stood there in shock, unsure in what to do. A few students saw it and gave him a pat on the back, congratulating him.

A few muttered things along the line of, "She deserved that..."

Sakura sat there, giving Naruto a look that told him to walk away, and he obeyed. The pink haired girl slowly picked her things up from the floor, silently begging for Naruto to leave the bush he was hiding behind, but he stubbornly sat there. After she was done picking up all her things, everyone had left... except for Naruto.

He walked up to her with a puzzled expression on his face and asked, "What... was that?"

The girl struggled to keep her eyes void of emotion. He was still talking to her after she screamed at him? Shouldn't he _hate_ her?

"You can't be seen being friendly around me!" she blurted out. "Can't you see that this is for your own good?"

At his confused expression, she explained with a small voice, "Everyone hates me. If you're seen around me... actually speaking to me in a nice tone... then everyone will hate you too."

To her surprise, Naruto laughed out loud, slapping her on the back merrily.

"So you _are _really nice!"

Sakura blinked. No one had ever complimented her before.

He looked down at his watch and panicked, "OH SHIT! SASUKE'S EXPECTING ME AND I'M LATE! SORRY, BUT I GOTTA GO, DATTEBEYO!"

Off he went in a cloud of dust. Jade eyes stared after the retreating figure getting farther and farther away.

"Goodbye... Naruto."

_'Did I... just... make a friend...?'_

She hoped with all her might that she didn't... or else she'd have sent him to his doom.

-s-

Lunchtime. Once again. Every time Sakura moved her arm, she'd flinch in pain. Last night, both of her foster parents came home drunk. Instead of just lashing at her back, they went for her arms and legs as well... so today, she wore a collared sweater with long pants that covered over her shoes. Her lunch was scarfed down in a record time of 5 minutes since she didn't have dinner last night and her breakfast would've made her vomit whatever was left in her stomach, so she didn't bother.

Right when she took out her book again, it was pulled out of her hands. She looked up... right into aquamarine colored irises.

"N-Naruto..."

And right behind him were his group of friends, who each warily looked at her and then sat down at her lunch table. Dread filled inside the pink haired girl. Oh. Crap.

"L-Leave! At once!" she hissed.

Only a few of them were fazed.

A dark haired boy with onyx colored eyes challenged, "Why should we?"

She turned now to Naruto and pleaded with her eyes while snapping, "_You!_ Why'd you bring them here? How in the- you know the consequences! LEAVE!"

The blonde merely sat down next to her and grinned, "No thanks."

Sakura's shoulders slumped.

"No... no... this can't be happening... so much hate... all my fault! You guys can't be involved! More guilt on my conscience!" she murmured mindlessly.

"A-Are you alright?"

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto. This... innocent, happy boy. Tears welled up inside her. This was just like how she was when she was younger. She didn't want him to lose his innocence.

"P-Please," she begged with her head lowered. "Leave. If you don't want everyone to completely hate you..."

There was a small awkward moment before she heard the shuffling of feet and of trays being lifted off the table.

_'Thank Kami.'_

-s-

Sakura was walking through the halls when one of her ex-friends came up to her.

"Hey! Bitch!" she called.

The pink haired girl knew that this was her nickname now. Since everyone calls her that, no one remembers her _real_ name anymore. Despite the cruelty of that, Sakura still went up to the girl with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What was Sasuke-kun's group doing at your lunch table!" she demanded.

Sakura looked up slightly. Who was 'Sasuke-kun'? It was probably one of Naruto's friends.

"T-They were... scolding me... about Karin... and how I should be nicer to her. But it's all bullshit. Why listen to those losers?" she answered softly.

_Slap!_

The girl slapped her. Good. That meant that she bought the lie.

"How _dare_ you call Sasuke-kun a loser! You're even a bigger bitch than I thought!" and with one last slap, she stalked off.

Sakura put a delicate hand on the red mark on her cheek and a small smile graced her lips. This bruise is a sign of her victory. Now... Naruto and the others will be safe...

-s-

Walking out the doors of the school, the smile was still there. There was no use. She couldn't wipe it off her face. If she did, it would come back unconsciously. Stubborn smile...

The minute she walked out of the school was the minute that her new classmate came up to her.

The first thing he yelled was, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

Sakura's hand moved by its own and reached up to cover her cheek.

"Nothing. It's no big deal."

Another male, the one with dark eyes and matching gravity-defying hair pushed in to their conversation.

"It doesn't look like it. Were you in a fight?"

Sakura smiled again- a soft smile, just the slight twitching of her lips. In a way she was in one... and she won.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Weren't you going home?" Naruto asked his friend in surprise.

A light bulb flashed over Sakura's head and she asked, "So you're Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes darkened over with annoyance.

"You're one of my stupid fangirls?"

A pink head shook from side to side as a 'no'.

"Gomen-nasai," she apologized. "But this other girl called you 'Sasuke-kun'... and I was wondering if that was your name."

She added Sasuke to the list of names she knew.

Naruto leaned in closer to her face and asked, "You don't know about suffixes?"

Sakura inched back, unused to this close proximity and answered, "I-It's just that... my parents only taught me 'san', 'sama', 'hime', and I learned 'teme' by myself."

She then realized that this was the longest sentence she had said all year and her hand quickly clasped over her mouth and she glanced around. No one. A breath of relief escaped her. A large weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Please, you can't be seen around me, you know this, Naruto! Sasuke, you too. If... if you don't want to be like I am-"

"I know your situation," Naruto interrupted.

Sakura paused when she saw the serious expression on his face. This was unusual. She was beginning to think that he was only capable of joyful expressions.

He explained, "When I was younger, everyone shunned me and hated me as well. I was alone and without friends. Then... I found them inside my buddies now."

Pink bangs covered over forest green irises.

"... Gomen, Naruto... but you only know part of it."

With that, she ran back home with unshed tears blurring her vision. Soon, she reached her house, breathless. It was such a long time since she ran like that...

_Since she ran like that..._

A shock ran down her spine as long forgotten memories flashed through her mind.

_The doctor... Karin's lie..._

"That's right..." she murmured to herself. "I... all these years I thought... if I ran... my bones would shatter... because my parents and Karin kept reminding me of the day that I became useless so many times that I started to believe it myself... Karin... she..."

A stray tear made a wet trail from her eyes to her chin. Then, a new determination rose.

_'If running is the only thing I can do right, then I'll get better at it!'_

-s-

Sakura fell panting on the grass, sweat rolling past her cheeks. Her limbs were fanned out, beads of sweat gleaming in the morning rays. She wanted so bad to pull up her long sweatpants and roll up her sleeves... but her scars would be revealed to the public. Instead, she let the morning breeze cool her down.

A 2 mile run to start the day. 5 mile run after school. She was going to be her own strict coach.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura's head shot up and met with black eyes that were glazed over with curiosity and faint surprise.

"W-Why are you in my neighborhood?" she stuttered.

"I live here," he stated bluntly.

Sakura's pink lashes lowered.

"Oh."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I-I live here too."

Sasuke's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"You're the one who moved into that huge mansion?"

Sakura nodded.

"So you're an Uchiha?"

"...No..."

"The owners are Uchihas."

"I... I know."

With this, Sakura pushed herself up and headed for school, the boy close on her heels. Being followed by someone really shook her nerves, and Sakura burst into a full sprint. He followed not far behind, but the gap between them kept widening instead of closing in. This gave Sakura a boost of encouragement and she worked her legs even faster into the school building and stumbled to a stop once she entered through the doors. From there, the stoic mask slipped over her face and she slowly dragged herself forward.

Behind her, the tag-along caught up. Not wanting more of this questioning, Sakura sped up her pace and fast-walked to her homeroom.

_'Thank goodness...'_

But her problems weren't over. Of course... one of Naruto's friends had to be in this class. He had a strange, black bowl-cut that was shining in the light.

In a flash, he was by her side with her hand in his.

"My name is Rock Lee and your youthfulness astounds me! You are my beautiful Lotus Flower! I will protect you with my youthful _life!_ Please, be my girlfriend!" he exclaimed, his eyes glimmering with 'youth'.

Taken aback by the sudden request, Sakura snatched her hand back and noticed some people watching. As strange as this 'Rock Lee' person was, she couldn't bear to get him hurt.

"I _heard_ that person dare you to do this, baka. Go back to your seat because I won't, nor will anyone else, be your girlfriend! Your eyebrows are completely _ridiculous!_"

Lee visibly deflated, and soon a mob of girls and boys pushed him out of the way to stand in front of Sakura.

"You're such a bitch! Lee was just trying to be nice!"

"Meanie! How could you hurt Lee's feelings?"

"You're more of a bitch than Lee is youthful!"

"You don't deserve to be in his presence!"

There was a feeling and a thought inside this pink haired 'menace'. The feeling was victory. She once again pushed someone away from her path.

Her thought was, _'So many 'you's but no 'Sakura's... it's amazing how that can work...'_

When she looked up again, she saw the students helping Lee and comforting him- to his surprise. They locked eyes and Sakura offered a soft smile before turning her head to look out the window again.

_Lee._

Another name to the list.

Another name to leave her in the end.

-s-

"Oi! Over here! Hey!" shouted a familiar voice from the bushes.

Emerald eyes flicked to the bushes in alarm.

_'Naruto?'_

She crawled into the bushes as well- after making sure that no one was watching- and noticed that Sasuke was there as well.

"W-Why did you call me here?" she whispered softly.

Naruto seemed confused and concerned all at the same time.

"We heard that you declined Lee's offer rudely and there was a rumor spreading that during lunch, we were trying to correct you about something and you shouted at us for it. What's the meaning of this?"

Sakura lowered her head and mumbled, "Gomen... but it me who told them this. If you are deemed innocent, then I've succeeded."

Once she was done speaking, Naruto settled a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "Stop it. You're hurting yourself by this too! The hate around you is growing!"

She nodded. The consequences had been thought out way before. Her reputation drops, the other's reputation rises. It wasn't fair, but it was sometimes satisfying to know that she's helped someone.

"What's your name?" Sasuke grunted, his eyes averted to the side.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, wondering what was embarrassing him. She'd never seen him embarrassed before. It was new. "My name... means cherry blossom."

It took a while for her blonde friend to guess it, but Sasuke found out in a second.

"Sakura."

She nodded.

He gazed at her with a strange expression on his face as he tested her name out. "Sa-ku-ra..."

Naruto beamed and hooked his arm around the girl's neck, yelling, "SAKURA-CHAN! It fits you!"

A dark blush appeared on her face to match her hair and green eyes softened to hear that they accepted her so easily. It was such a long time since her name was called by others... and it was a great release... but then a dark cloud floated over that thought.

Was she reopening herself to the outside again? She did it unconsciously... it was just that these two seemed so friendly... her personal information was revealed so naturally as if it was an accessory to be thrown around.

These two... Sasuke and Naruto... what were they doing to the hard rock wall she built? How were they able to melt it in 3 days when it took months for her to make?

For her sake and theirs, she had to stay away from them. At least, that's what she told herself.

-s-

Brown hair, strange markings on his face... and a large dog. "Your name is 'Sakura', right? Naruto told me. You're not half bad looking!"

Sakura mentally groaned. Another one of Naruto's friends? Just great. He seemed nearly as stubborn as Naruto was.

"Yeah? What of it?" she snapped, hoping to get rid of him.

"I'm Kiba," he winked. "The 'kun' is something that you may add. Are you single?"

Eyelids closed in frustration. Of course he's hitting on the most hated girl on campus. "Fuck. Off."

"Ooh. Feisty, eh? I like 'em li-"

There was a dull thud as Kiba was sent flying across the room, and when he landed, there was a bruise already forming on his chin. He touched the place where she punched him and- to her dismay- grinned like a maniac.

"You got a wicked right hook, babe."

"Get away from me pervert!" she growled, sending him a withering look.

Unfortunately, Kiba had a rather large group of fangirls. Sakura had noticed that mob seething around them but didn't take the time to think it out. After her insult, the crazy, foaming girls all lunged at her, ripping at her hair and clothes.

Sakura let them tackle and scratch at her, enduring every hit with closed eyes. As horrendous as they were, a voice inside her told her not to fight back, and she listened. Long ago, she learned to listen to the strange voices since they brought good results.

They didn't fail her this time either.

"H-Hey... I think she's unconscious..."

"So? She deserves it for punching Kiba-kun!"

"But... Anko-sensei going to come in any time now... and if she finds her unconscious..."

"Maybe you're right..."

"Oh no! We might get suspended!"

"And then we'll be separated from Kiba-kun!"

Now there were many concerned shouts emanating from the group.

There was one voice that rose above the rest, "Give her some space and see if she regains consciousness!"

The weird thing was that the voice sounded as if it came from behind the group, but the girls obeyed anyway.

In a few seconds, Sakura felt her body being pushed up into a sitting position. Her eyes fluttered open, acting as if she just woke up. There was a hint of surprise when she found the girls standing only 2 feet away._ 'So that's how they give people some space, hm? That's already enough to make me nervous...'_

"She's alive!"

Kiba pushed through the crowd to examine the wounded. Sakura then realized that his voice was the one that told everyone to give her space.

"Well just a few scratches. You'd think that they were _mauling_ you or something!" he laughed and stood straight.

Sakura wanted to yell at him to go away like she did with the others... but she couldn't be mad at someone who just saved her. "A-Arigato..."

It was then that Anko came into the picture.

"MOVE, YOU LAZY MAGGOTS! GIVE ME 10 LAPS!"

Sakura jumped to her feet, eager to get away from the boy with the strange markings and ran over to a lane. Her long legs carried her to the front and past everyone.

**(A/N: Lee isn't here.)**

When she was done, she fell panting on the grass outside the track. A dark figure stood above her, blocking off the sunlight. Alarmed, Sakura shot up, only to find that it was her gym teacher.

"You're very good at running, Haruno. Maybe you'd like to join the track team. We need people who can actually _run_."

The girl quickly declined the offer since she detested any type of team. She didn't like competing against others.

"Well, think about it, maggot."

Nod.

After she left, yet _another_ person blocked her sun. It was a male with dark brown hair that fell past his shoulders. His eyes were a strange color of light blue. "You run fast."

It was a statement.

Sakura hoped that he wasn't as resistant as the others. "Well _you_ run like a turtle."

His eyes narrowed, "Do you not know the meaning of manners?"

"I do. I just choose not to use them," she barked. _'Leave, leave, leave, leave, __**please**__ leave!'_

He took a step closer, his glare intensifying. "Do you know who I am?"

Sakura decided to go for the long run and batted her eyelashes sarcastically.

"Hai, Hyuuga-teme."

There was a growl from the back of his throat, but they were interrupted by Anko's, "HYUUGA! GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE TRACK! YOUR 10 LAPS AREN'T FINISHED YET!"

The boy gave her one last glare before continuing his laps. Sakura then collapsed on the grass again. It was actually pretty tiring, being sarcastic... but it was starting to grow on her.

She mentally checked over her list and grew frustrated at the number of people she couldn't exactly 'chase away'.

_Naruto._

_Sasuke._

_Lee._

_Kiba._

_Neji-ish._

Neji still hated her, but that didn't mean he was going to leave her alone. Sakura placed her arm over her eyes and sighed. "The students at this school... they're impossible."

She didn't notice the red hair peeking out behind the bleachers. Nor did she notice those exact names on the list being written down by her ex-sister.

Karin scowled at the pink haired girl and hissed, "Time to track down those boys... and turn them against you.

-s-

**Sorry this chapter is sort of short, but I'm rather low on ideas. Oh, and the other girls might come in later. :)**

**Now... we're going to need to take a vote. **

**What should be the pairing for this fic?**

**Saku x ...?**

**Tell me your opinions~! Thanksss. :)**


End file.
